


Peter Parker Loves Everyone He Meets

by kittybellestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybellestark/pseuds/kittybellestark
Summary: Peter knows what it feels like to feel alone and unloved. He doesn’t wish it on anybody. So he starts showing the people around him how much he loves them, and puts asides his own needs.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, peter and harley - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	Peter Parker Loves Everyone He Meets

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im cross posting my stuff from tumblr so check me out there @kittybellestark

Peter Parker is tired of loving everyone. He loves people with all he has. He just wants them to know they’re wanted and loved and that they aren’t alone. But he’s tired. He’s so tired. It just takes so much sometimes. But he can’t let people know that he’s tired, he can’t let them know he’s tired from caring about them.

He doesn’t remember his parents. Of course he doesn’t. But Peter remembers that he felt loved. He remembers the feel of his mothers hugs, and how warm they were. He remembers the sound of his dad’s laugh as he put a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. Peter doesn’t remember his parents, but he remembers feeling loved, and that’s worth a lot, isn’t it?

Of course he remembers Ben, his death was still relatively recent (though feeling like a lifetime ago, which, Peter supposes, it was). He also remembers how loved he felt with Ben. He remember Ben and him ‘sneaking out’ to get ice cream, or to watch Star Wars in that one theater that only ever played old movies. He remembers Ben helping him with his homework and that one special smile only reserved for him.

Peter remembers how his family loved him. And he’s thankful he still has May’s love. But he remembers how he felt. He also remembers his parents and his uncle’s love.

Peter also remembers how it feels to not be loved. Not that he was ever without love, but he remembers feeling like we wasn’t loved. 

He remembers being told that his parent’s were never going to come back to him. He remembers feeling like the only people who loved him were gone. He remembers only being a child and feeling alone. Peter remembers that for the first time in his life he felt like no one loved him.

Peter also remembers the next time in his life that he felt anything but loved. And alone. Of course he was anything but alone at that specific time he felt like the only boy in the world who was being told that “friends always do this,” and “Einstein, haven’t I told you before that it’s important to know you’re friend inside and out? I’m just making sure we do just that.” Peter remembers every excruciating moment the first time it happened. And he remembers not remembering every other time it happened. He remembers it starting, but then he remember not feeling anything, and later being so sore, and hurt with bruises just under his collarbone. And he remembers being told “The things you do to me Einstein, you make me so weak. I love our little secret, I hope we can keep it forever.”

And then Ben died and Peter watched him die. Felt him die. Watch as his eyes became empty and his skin go grey, blood pooling on the sidewalk. And Peter knew. He knew there was only one person left who he loved (and only one who loved him back). Peter knew that if he lost May then he really wouldn’t have anyone.

So Peter started to invest himself in people. Of course it was hard. So hard. Everyone seems to be dying. And I mean there was- trusting people is hard. Letting people become so close to himself is also hard, especially when he knows what could possibly happen. 

Ned is already a friend, while they aren’t all that close, they sit with each other at lunch, and meet each other at their respective lockers. So, yeah they’re friends. Peter just needs to put himself out there. Get closer to Ned. He can do this. Peter Parker can do this. 

And Peter does it!! Peter loves Ned. Ned is Peter’s best friend, and they have sleepovers all the time. Ned even brings his Lego over to Peters!! Ned is the coolest person ever and Peter loves Ned. 

Peter needs to tell Ned. But he needs it to be casual, make so Ned knows it’s in a friend way. Platonic love is a very important type of love and Peter knows Ned deserves it more than most people.

For Peter’s birthday Ned got him a Star Wars Lego set. Peter has been looking at this set for a while, but it was $60!! No one who wasn’t related to him has ever bought him anything worth so much before.

“Ned you shouldn’t have!” Peter laughs hugging his friend.

“You deserve it man.” Ned says back also laughing as May starts serving cake.

“Ned honestly, it means a lot. I love you man, you’re the best.”

After Ned it’s a lot easier to connect with people who want to be friends with him. He’s got MJ now, and Mr Stark, and while they both tried keeping Peter at arms length it was pretty easy when they finally cracked a tiny bit. 

Peter has people now. He’s got May and Ned and MJ and Mr Stark. Peter’s pretty busy, especially because he’s Spider-Man, and Peter loves Queens and all the people in Queens. They need him as much as he needs them. 

As Peter and Mr Stark get closer, and Peter spends more and more time in the lab.Then the lab becomes the living room for movies and pizza, which leads to Peter accidentally falling asleep, and walking up the next morning in a room Mr Stark set up for him on his personal floor.

Peter tried to tell Mr Stark that he loves him, but Mr Stark isn’t ready for that, and that’s okay. Peter just needs to continue showing his mentor how much he cares.

The Avengers move back in, and suddenly Peter had more people he needs to love, had to make sure they felt loved. The Avengers seemed so broken, and alone. Peter knows what it feels like to be alone. So Peter makes it his personal mission to have them remember the stories that Mr Stark told him. Peter is going to make them a family again.

Peter, as it turns out, also loves the returned Avengers. It comes in between the laughter and chaotic dinners, in between midnight snacks and hot chocolates after nightmares.

And now Peter is really busy, he has decathlon on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Lab on Tuesday and Thursdays. Dance practices with MJ Monday Evenings and Thursday’s before school, Ned on Wednesday evenings. Sleeping at the tower Friday night and every second Saturday night. May-Time on Sundays, Patrol until 11pm on school nights, 12pm on non school nights, and of course homework and he needs to sleep at some point, and remember to eat too. And if somebody needs him, he needs to make sure he’s available to help them, without making anyone else feel alone.

Mr Stark then introduces Peter to Harley Keener. Harley Keener does not seem to like Peter at all, and doesn’t seem interested in changing that. But Peter looks at Harley, and see’s that he’s alone in a new unfamiliar places, without any of his family, and he’s worried Harley feels alone. So Peter pushes, and pushes and pushes.

Harley resists, he doesn’t break. And Peter somehow Loves Harley, in a way he has never felt before. In a way Harley will not return. Peter is okay with it though, because while Harley may feel that Peter is a “pest,” and a “complete annoyance, that shouldn’t even be able to step foot in the tower,” Peter knows that he may have at least helped Harley feel less alone.

Peter just wishes he felt the same way. Because Peter has people, he has so many people, and they need him, and he needs them, but he feels alone. And he loves all these people so much that it physically hurts. He would do anything for all the people he loves. But he’s so tired. 

Peter is so tired of loving people. Of loving his friends and family. He doesn’t remember feeling tired of loving Ben or May. But when has any of the people he loves, aside from May, ever say that they love him? No one tells Peter he’s loved.

Maybe Peter doesn’t have people. Maybe people have Peter. Peter shakes that unwelcomed thought out of his head as he reads over Ned’s schools report, fixing any mistakes.

Peter is tired though, as his phones continues to be filled with calls and texts of whoever saying “I need you!” And Peter can’t help but selfishly think ‘I need me too!’

On a Wednesday Peter is walking home, because May wanted him home for dinner before heading over to Ned’s, when he receives a phone call.

Peter picks it up without looking a who called, it doesn’t really matter it’s just another person he loves needing Peters help. Peter starts crossing the busy, fast moving street as the person on the other line is asking for help.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I’ll try tonight okay?” Peter tries to compromise, pausing in the middle of the road, hesitating over his answer and feeling the world weigh so much heavier on his shoulders.

His ‘Spidey-Sense’ doesn’t go off until it’s too late. Peter gets hit by a car, the driver was texting at the time, and Peters phone goes flying one way as peter feels himself roll up the hood of the car, impact with the windshield, before flying up further and crashing into the ground.

Cars and buses are swerving to miss the kid laying in the middle of the road, onlookers taking out their phones and taking pictures and videos at what has transpired.

Peter landing face down, head hitting the concrete hard enough to knock him out, bookbag filled with textbooks crushing his back. Peter is bleeding, but onlookers don’t know from where, can’t move Peter to find out because he may have broken his back, but the evidence is on the road.

With how quickly the pictures and videos were uploaded onto social media, Peter’s face clearly visible, it takes no time for Friday to alert Tony that Peter was hit by a car and is now trending on social media, with his location already programmed into the suit.

Tony gets to the accident scene quickly, doesn’t let anyone touch Peter until his own team of doctors comes and collects him.

Peter wakes up briefly, not long enough to know what’s happening or why Iron Man is there, but long enough to note how tired he is and how he’s alone.

He wakes up next in the Medbay. Attached to an IV with drugs strong enough to help with the pain, and a heart monitor. He wakes up to dimmed, warm lights, and a room full of people.

May and Ned and MJ and Mr Stark and The Avengers and Harley Keener are all hanging around in his over sized Medbay room. Everyone he loves is in his room, but Peter still feels alone.

“What happened?” Peter finally speaks, bringing all the attention to him.

“You got hit by a car, Kid.” Tony responds when no one else seems to know what to say.

Peter remembers walking home from school and getting a call asking for help, he remembers pausing for a moment and then he remembers waking up, no car, no injury.

“Huh.”

“Is that all you have to say about it?” May asks. She knows Peter should have been able to sense the danger coming, should have been able to move out of the way, and never end up here.

“Don’t remember actually getting hit. I got a phone call and I felt bad saying no and I stopped, but I don’t think I was trying to get hit. I was distracted and probably didn’t notice until it was too late.”

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” May scolded him giving the idea that she didn’t believe him. “I want the truth.”

“May!” Peter whined rolling his eyes, “I wouldn’t kill myself. I can’t kill myself, I have commitments. And if I were to kill myself I wouldn’t put it on another person. I’ve been tired lately, probably why I didn’t notice.”

“Peter…” May whispers and Peter can’t help but feel uncomfortable in a room of all the people he loved, all judging him.

“May, maybe we should give Peter some privacy instead of doing this in front of everyone.” Tony suggested starting to usher people out of the room, but staying behind himself in case May needed back up.

“I’m not suicidal!” Peter sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, and looking back at May. “I don’t want to kill myself, May. I’m just tired. I’m really tired, and people need to not feel alone. I’m tired, May, I just wanted like half an hour to myself, I just needed some time to think.”

“Peter, honey, you know you can take time to yourself whenever you need it, right?”

“I can’t, I can’t. Someone always seems to need something from me, all the time. What if I tell them no, and then they’re alone and they can’t get other help. I don’t want anyone to be alone. I don’t want them to realize that I’m not worth their time.” Peter didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t mean to say any of it, but he’s so tired, and the pain medication is making him even more emotional. And Peter really, really didn’t want to say any of that.

“Oh baby, no one is going to be tired of you, and we’ll all understand if you need some time to yourself. Everyone here loves you.”

May ran her fingers through Peter’s hair, trying to give him some comfort. Peter scoffed in response rolling his eyes in such an extravagant way that he could have only learnt it from Tony. Peter crossed his arms over his chest looking away from May and off to the side.

May turned around to Tony, giving him a look that got Tony moving to the other side of Peters bed, holding onto the boys hand.

“Peter, kid, you can’t seriously think we don’t love you.” Tony spoke softly. Peter gave him a look and Tony sighed. “I’m sorry Peter, I’m sorry that I haven’t shown you properly how much I love you. Peter Parker you are special, and I think of you as my kid, even though I know you aren’t, okay? I’m sorry that we all are really bad with our emotions, but I promise you everyone outside those doors loves you too, we’re all just really bad at saying it.”

Peter Parker loves everyone he meets, but they all love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @kittybellestark


End file.
